There are on the market today numerous kits for replacing the bodies of various automobiles. The vehicle owner is usually motivated to change the body for a racier or more stylish appearance. Or he may wish to have his vehicle resemble a more expensive model.
These kits come in various degrees of complexity; some requiring considerable skill to assemble on to a vehicle. Obviously, the market for any particular kit can be enlarged by simplifying the kit to a degree where the average vehicle owner with little or no mechanical skills can assemble the kit.
It often is the case that to produce the desired conversion result, e.g. the creation of a racier appearance for the vehicle, the conversion body must be longer than the automobile's original body. With many existing kits affixing the longer body to the original chassis has required the converter to fabricate or assemble special structures to support and affix the longer body components. This has complicated, rather than simplified, the conversion kit and its utilization.